Taliori Dewblossom
Taliori Dewblossom (also known as Taliorinth Rosespear) is a Blood Elf monk in the Thalassian milita known as The Sunguard, along with a crewman of The Cursed Revenge. Her intent behind joining the guard was to better server under Vaelrin Firestorm as a pathfinder. While she has yet to complete her training as a Windwalker Monk, she does not let this stand in the way of her duties to both the Sunguard and The Cursed Revenge. She is a proud Emberward of the Pathfinders. Appearance Fit and active, she has built her body for fighting. She has a sturdy form if not a bit short in stature, coming in at only five feet tall, lacking most of the womanly curves one would wish for. Her sun-bleached mass of untamed blonde curls falls down to her waist, her heavy bangs being kept from her face by a thick headband. Her rounded features strikes many as a 'childish' look, adding to a suggestion that she is far younger than she actually is. Along the bridge of her small nose and her cheeks, a cluster of freckles enhance that girlish look. Wide eyes, tainted with the obvious fel magics of her race, gaze out upon the world with a constant look of mischief when not filled with false innocence. In her upper ears, two piercings of gleaming emeralds set in gold are never removed unless necessary. She has many scars along her body, all minor in total and brought on from her many years fighting. Only in recent times has she now acquired a large scar that runs from her left shoulder to her right hip on her back. The near death blow has now since healed, leaving behind it's reminder in a way that almost ironically looks like a commit shooting across her back. While it is not often times noticed, there are heavy scars along the woman's tongue, some deep enough to disfigure at certain points. All have obviously been brought on by a slim dagger of some sort. They are marks that shame her greatly from a time long past now. Her voice matches that of her appearance, higher in pitch to a point bordering on annoying, but never quite there. She speaks in a excited, energized tone, her voice raising and lowering in volume to enhance whatever words are coming from her mouth. While she knows many languages from other cultures, she will prefer thalassian and common over the others. She often speaks in casual thalassian, allowing some shortened pronunciations to aid in allowing her thoughts to flow out quicker. Those who she is more comfortable with have the pleasure of her slipping into even a deeper, no less excited version of common, often times associated with that of sea farers. Those whom may experience a true disappointment or disapproval from the woman will find her to hold a flat tone, withdrawing from informalities for that of a clear and perfected thalassian tongue (or whichever language is required) to get whatever point is required across, never adding in what is unnecessary to the conversation at that point. Because of this all, she is easy to read emotionally, if one is to spend enough time around her to recognize the signs. Taliori's clothing is what is to be expected of a sailor. Tan and brown leathers or cloth fitted snugly along her form, allowing her to easily move without constriction or get in the way. She will prefer the leathers that would keep her cool over added protection. She is never seen without her weapons, either slung over her back half hidden beneath her hair or strapped to her waist. She tends to have a large variety of pouches and enchanted packs that store more than enough for the smaller woman. What times she is seen outside of her armors, she will accept any wear that she can find, even if it is ill fitting. She aims for more comfortable wear than style, though when she attempts, she's no stranger to what may look good on her form. Formal wear is worn on rare occasions and while smiles and words may be given to support claims against such a thought, she detests wearing them, often times doing so for someone else's benefit rather than her own. Personality First impressions will always tell of this woman as a youthful, playful kind. Often times considered air-headed or stupid, she is not easily dismissed due to her stubbornness and constant badgering to attain what she wants out of a conversation. She is prone to speaking all of her mind without note of hesitation, her words spilling out in large breathless rants that can be perceived as overwhelming. While she may be unfamiliar with most individuals, she will not hesitate to grow close physically with the other, often times hugging onto them or looping arms with them. Caution would be given to that, of course, as she will let her hand stray many times to whatever valuables she can manages to pry off her targets. She has often times been caught doing such, but has yet to show more than a moments care for any anger or disappointment given to her by her actions. Because of this habit, many times she finds herself in minor trouble. In an environment she is more comfortable or in the presence of a friend, she slips into that more relaxed attitude that she held throughout the last century while sailing. While the excitement is still present, the air-headed attitude is lost completely, replaced instead by the wisdom and confidence of her knowledge. She is somewhat more hesitant about giving forth her opinion on certain things, but will never sit idle completely in a discussion. She is often eager to go off and do something, constantly pulling those she is close with out for drinks that she will wind up not paying for or bring them about for a spar of some sort. Those that know her recognize her absolute loyalty to a fault, especially to those that were present on the The Cursed Revenge. In the times reserved when she is most honest, she seems to become a person completely alien to that of how most perceive her. Gone is the confidence and the excitable attitude. Instead, a heavy neutrality to most things descends upon the small woman. She hides her emotions behind an uncaring, flat look and will never raise her voice beyond what would be considered a polite volume. While she still will argue her point, she is quicker to retreat from a conversation, much preferring silence in those moments to compose her thoughts than to further 'ruin' something or misspeak. She despises herself in these moments, separating herself from all until she has recovered herself fully from whatever has pushed her to such a point of regaining the personality of the woman she was in her childhood. History Taliorinth Rosespear is the youngest of three daughters to the incredibly wealthy investors Jaetheas and Alaise Rosespear. While, when she was younger, the attentions of both her parents and sisters were showered upon her, especially that of her father, things changed drastically. Business had pulled away Jaetheas and Alaise completely, leaving her only with her sister Laenetta to give her the attentions she had grown so used to. As she'd gotten used to the overly friendly woman's affection, it had seemed to change as well. Often times, her sister would leave her content, then blame her for something she didn't understand before harshly punishing her. She was told of being a burdensome presence by her eldest sister, while on the other hand pushed by all to become something more than she could. While she was given a variety of classes just like her sisters, she was not one to be incredibly intelligent. The most astounding skill that she was found to have was the ability to recall a massive amount of detailed information and copy them word for word without issue. With this, and the praise some of her tutors would place on her, her desire to learn grew to a near obsession at times, with nothing else she could very much do at the time. When she reached half a century old, her family had come to reveal that there had been an offer of a very favorable marriage proposal for her. She'd be wed to a very wealthy and old house of which she'd be well taken care of and without need for the rest of her life. Not only would she want for nothing, but it would give her a proper place for the family in favor of having little else she had done. Despite her clear dislike and discomfort at the man she very quickly learned to be Nesrin Thori'thal, she was faced with the fact that it was her place in the family to do this. Told repeatedly that it was what she was to do, and nothing else would be asked of her. Arguments that she might have even had were silenced before they came to pass her lips. The Rosespears were desperate in their want to adjoin with this favorable union, and she was at least smart enough to know that it would be right of her to do such, no matter how much she found herself unhappy. Needless to say, in the end, with the acceptance of their decision, she was left to be persued by the much older man, and in another half a century when she reached the point of maturity, she was proposed to by the man. It was, as to be expected, quickly accepted and their engagement was set. Soon after, a ball was set to celebrate the 'happy' engagement between the two. Many nobles and wealthy merchants and investors came forth and enjoyed themselves thoroughly. It was during this night that a man who most certainly was not meant to be there had come forth and snatched her from the unwanted fate. Nolahn Silverwing had been a complete stranger to her, yet for some reason she found herself trusting enough of him to leave behind what was her entire life she knew in favor of some unknown promise that she'd be 'safe'. She was scared, yet would never show that as the man took her instead to a ship that had been in port only for that night. It was, without a doubt, not what she'd think to be safety and she had began to doubt her decision greatly, simply going with the man till she was pulled away to where he so obviously stayed. It stunk and she began to wonder if she should run back and never again do such a thing as this. Yet, she stayed. Where, before, Nolahn had promised that she'd be deposited in somewhere far better soon, she found herself actually attracted to the ship she'd found herself on. The day or so that passed when she'd come, she felt the most free than she ever had. She found a place, a way to pull her weight on the ship soon as she was allowed, and it was only after that had she learned she'd joined a far from innocent vessel captained by Vaelrin Firestorm, then known as 'Captain Blackjack'. It was certainly different from what she had called 'safe', especially considering the piracy and murder that they often times were involved in, and it was far from easy for her to settle in. In years, though, she grew accustomed to her place, was happy with it, and took great enjoyment in all they did- illegal or otherwise. A century has since passed that time, and she still serves as a crew member of the Cursed Revenge along with new alliances. Not once in those years had she connected with her family again, more out of fear than anything, up until recent times. Where it will take her is up to her decisions now. Relationships Jaetheas Rosespear Taliori's Father. Once favored greatly by the man, she adores him, even as he grew distant. Only good memories are left of him, and the news that she came to find that both her parents died decimated her. Alaise Rosespear Taliori's mother. Another that she loved so dearly, often times wishing to mimic her actions and appearances, which seemed to greatly please the woman. Just as with her father, there are only good memories of the woman, and the news of her death was hard on Taliori. Vesthirial Rosespear The eldest sister of the Rosespear children and the woman that Taliori most looked up to in terms of respect and admiration. To Tali, she has never wanted to see her sister as anything but perfect and had been known to do anything to keep favor with the eldest sister. Even through mistreatment from the woman that has in later years been recognized, there is still the deep rooted desire to please the woman in the youngest sister. She hopes one day, perhaps, she could find herself at least an ounce as noble as the woman makes herself to be. Laenetta Rosespear The middle sister of the Rosespear children. She was the one that Tali had followed the most when she was younger, constantly interested in what the woman was doing or what her interests held. As she had grown up, she found herself more scared of being in the woman's presence and tended to try and avoid too much of the woman's attentions. It became an unexpected interaction each time she would speak with her sister, uncertain if it would be a good day or bad that would create a favorable confrontation. Even still, it was obvious that Taliori had and still does want nothing but to be in favor of her elder sister, especially given her extensive interests in weaponry that Tali had, in some ways, inherited. Vaelrin Firestorm Both the Captain of the ship Taliori spent a century with and the leader of the Pathfinders which she is currently a part of. Taliori holds a great respect for him, offering forth her absolute loyalty to the man whom she views as the very manifestation of freedom. While she knows he is easily angered and sometimes felt fear in his presence, she is confident in his decision and would easily provide any help should he ever ask for it. She is proud to sail under him and often times will only speak good words on him, when not joking with others. Gabriel Shadowdrake First mate of the Cursed Revenge and in later years one of Taliori's closest friends. He has, in certain ways, been something of a brother to her and is without a doubt one of the people she would put her life on the line for. Despite minor bickering, there has come an understanding in one another, and she now adores spending time with him if not following him off on adventures about. She respects him greatly, just as she does the Captain, and is one of the few people that she will do mostly anything he says.Category:Pirates Category:Pathfinders Category:Characters